Factor Común
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: En inglés y en japonés. Se trata de hacer un "switch". Pero, ¿en qué momento fue en el que su boca comenzó a moverse imitando sonidos, expresando ideas, en otra lengua?


**Tuve una ocurrencia más, con Kōsei y Pony. Y no me vi capaz de dejar a la idea morir en el olvido, por lo cual la escribí. He dejado al final un enlace a un artículo que habla sobre el fascinante mundo de las onomatopeyas incluidas en la cotidianidad del idioma japonés. Supongo que estoy lo suficientemente loca para creer que esto tiene, un poco de, sentido. No lo tiene.**

**He aquí mi más reciente trastada con Tsuburaba y Tsunotori. Suerte. Y que disfruten su lectura.**

**Disclaimer: **My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

**Factor Común **

_Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Desesperación, tal cual, como aquella que había hecho a Kōsei actuar impulsivamente y tomar la no muy inteligente decisión de instalarse en las mesas del área común del edificio de la clase b, antes de que la batería de su portátil se drenara por completo y así, continuar viendo la película que instantes atrás había estado cómodamente viendo en la seguridad de su tranquila habitación, no había durado la mitad de tiempo que le duró el tratar de tranquilizarse y auto convencerse de que, ver películas animadas a su edad no era para nada vergonzoso. Ni mucho menos una claramente dirigida a público infantil, clasificación AA. Pero. ¿Alguien podría culparlo si, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que veía la película, se encontraba tan entretenido mirando la secuencia y siguiendo el hilo de la historia? Había que darle algo de mérito si, además de todo, aquello no se trataba de una simple y cualquiera táctica de entretenimiento para su aún en desarrollo mente de adolescente, sino que, también, la estaba reproduciendo en el audio original de la película y no la versión doblada al japonés.

Kōsei se habría aplaudido a sí mismo todavía más, de no ser porque el mundo por completo a su alrededor ya se había desdibujado. Y lo único que quedaba para él en ese preciso momento era la pantalla, el brillo cambiando tentativamente en su cara acorde a la sucesión de la reproducción de imágenes de la película y el sonido que llegaba a sus oídos a través de sus auriculares de diadema.

Bastaba echarle un ojo para darse cuenta de que ni siquiera llamándolo por encima cualquiera lograría sacarlo de su mundo, incluso si algunos de sus compañeros de piso quisieran avisarle que el problema con la corriente eléctrica ya se había vuelto a arreglar. Eso, exactamente, ya se había tratado y los chicos ya habían abandonado sus vagos intentos por hacérselo saber.

—¡Y ahí viene lo más emocionante, lo siento pero tengo que-

Lo que seguía era que, pues, por supuesto, Pony no era cualquiera. Y mucho menos para Kōsei, que, de repente, ya la tiene justo a su lado, ella le ha desconectado el cable de los audífonos y lo que va pasando en la película le llega con un sonido hueco que atenta con no entendérsele de no ser porque tiene activados los subtítulos y, efectivamente, por poco se iba a perder la parte más emocionante de.

—¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

En el momento en que los diálogos son pronunciados por el antagonista, Pony consigue una impresionante coordinación y habla a la vez que el protagonista, haciendo su épica expresión, imitándola ella por su propia cuenta y hasta modulando su tono de voz para hacerla una distinta a su voz normal. Entonces, la escena se acaba, y es para aquel momento que Pony se vuelve a Kōsei con una sonrisilla de inocente niña traviesa que se disculpa tras haber hecho algo que no debería de hacer: —Perdón, Kōsei. Vi que estabas muy emocionado pero yo también me emociono cada que veo mis películas favoritas y... ¡discúlpame que te interrumpa, ¿si?! En verdad lo siento mucho.

El chico se queda en blanco con la chica delante de él pidiéndole disculpas y sale entonces a relucir esa sonrisa apenada que a él le provoca un sonrojo inminente que lo hace echarse hacia atrás en su silla y casi irse de espaldas en la pérdida de equilibrio.

_—¿¡De dónde saliste tú!?_

A Pony se le deshace la sonrisa y sus manos dejan de estar apoyadas entre si, en señal de disculpa, cuando lo mira, de repente, con súbita atención e inclina la cabeza; un suave « uh » como ruido de duda escapándosele de los labios.

—¿Dónde...?

La diadema de los auriculares se le resbala a Kōsei y él mismo, además de tener ganas de propinarse una buena patada por estúpido, se lleva la mano a cubrirse la boca, un poco el sonrojo también, para entonces carraspear y, fingir la tranquilidad que, por supuesto, no tenía cuando de hablar con Pony, y ella se encontraba tan cerca de él, se trataba. También hace por recogerse los audífonos y acomodarse de nuevo como si nada en la silla. _—Lo que digo es... ¿qué haces aquí- No. ¿Cuándo llegaste, Tsunotori?_

Y él no se da cuenta, pero, otra vez, como cada que inician una conversación, Pony se da cuenta de su tensión inicial gracias al tono inesperadamente grave con el que el chico finge su propia voz. (A ella le gusta notarlo porque se le hace adorable como es que, después de unas pocas frases, vuelve a usar su voz de _normal_ y él parece recuperarle confianza).

—Pony —dice ella, primero, corrigiéndole, como ha agarrado últimamente la costumbre de hacer—. Tengo unos minutos viendo la película contigo desde atrás, ¿no te diste cuenta?

Kōsei, con sorpresa, regresa su mirada hacia atrás de si mismo, por sobre el hombro, como si esperara encontrársela a ella, otra vez, por atrás. Se dice a sí mismo que cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello y, con una mueca un tanto disgustada farfulla que, _no, he didn't notice_. Respuesta que, por supuesto, no tarda en hacer sonreír y provocarle hasta unas cuantas risas a la rubia.

—No me extraña. ¿Es tu película favorita?

La respuesta de Kōsei, un poco a tropezones, repleta de nervios e indecisión, finalmente da una afirmativa que confunde algo a Tsunotori, pero ella decide continuar con lo que iba a decir de: —¡me acerqué a mirar porque parecías muy concentrado y estaba muy intrigada!

Y es todo lo que hace falta para que Kōsei deje de lado su voz fingida, para continuar hablando como si nada, haciéndole conversación a Tsunotori, que hace ademanes lindos y adorables mientras habla y a Kōsei le hace algo de gracia al mismo tiempo de que tan solo verla y escucharla hace a su corazón agitarse y revolotear, ahí dentro de su caja torácica.

Luego de hablar al respecto de películas animadas y mencionar a sus favoritas, coincidiendo en remarcar las escenas que más les gustaban a uno y a otro, finalmente, tanto Pony como Kōsei llegan a la parte de la conversación en la que él explica que: —las estoy viendo en inglés y les he puesto los subtítulos igual. Después de todo, tengo que mejorar mi comprensión lectora y también la auditiva y...

Entonces, como un pequeño destello, cuando a Kōsei se le ocurre tratar de pensar en cómo hablar sobre su pronunciación en inglés, para mejorarla también, se da cuenta de.

_—Creo que has mejorado mucho con tu pronunciación, Kōsei._

Pony le hace una linda sonrisa, que él voltea a ver cuando entiende que lleva un rato teniendo una conversación fluida con la chica americana, en inglés. Pero sólo lo termina de entender cuando ella cambia de estar usando japonés, al inglés.

Tsuburaba se queda mudo por un buen rato, hasta que, los ojos, se le iluminan con cierta ilusión al acercarse y preguntar, aún así, seriamente: —¿de verdad lo crees, Pony?

A Pony las mejillas se le llenan de calor, primero y. El corazón le da un brinco en el pecho, de pronto. —Bueno, sí...

Ella aparta la mirada un segundo, sintiéndose de pronto intimidada y vulnerable, por no decir extraña y también mareada. Se lleva una mano al pecho y toma una corta pero profunda respiración. Cierra los ojos que, tras abrirlos, le permiten darse cuenta de la expresión de ligera preocupación y decepción que él mantiene: —¡claro que sí! —suelta, presurosa, en un arranque de culpa que hasta la hace alzar la voz—. ¡Pienso que has conseguido hablar inglés _bastante fluido_! —y como para hacer énfasis, sus manos saltan a un lado de su cara. Y Pony vuelve a sonreírle, con seguridad, obviando su propio sonrojo y quizá también el de él, que entonces, parece aliviado. Y muy satisfecho con los frutos de su propio esfuerzo.

Tsuburaba la observa unos segundos en silencio, antes de alzar la mano y sin pensarlo mucho más, el ademán es del intento de tocarle la cara, aunque no llega a hacerle más que moverle un poco el flequillo. Y el chico se sonroja cuando la chica también lo hace.

—También tú...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices...?

Kōsei se atraganta y tiene que toser, cosa que aprovecha para recoger su mano de vuelta a sí mismo, y encontrarse un poco más tranquilo al ocultarse tras su propia mano.

—¿Puedes decir eso otra vez?

—¿Decir qué?

Kōsei la observa, luego sonríe tímidamente, señalándose a sí mismo. —¿Cómo hablo inglés, Pony?

Ella parpadea. Pero con una sensación de cosquilleo que no alcanza a identificar bien, dice: —hablas inglés _con fluidez_, Kōsei.

El muchacho sonríe una vez más, con más confianza, antes de reírse un poco y al final decir: —tú también ya hablas japonés _con fluidez_, Tsunotori.

El _pera pera_ de ambos, como onomatopeya, sale de sus bocas con soltura. En la de Pony, como una fascinante novedad. En la de Kōsei, con el encanto de escucharla a ella hablar, soltar, decir, con naturalidad. Hacer uso de las onomatopeyas como parte del día a día en la indicación de su interiorizar.

* * *

Referencias: "www" "." nippon "." "com" /es/views/b05602/


End file.
